Looks can be decieiving  RusIta
by Roses-Cheese-Wine
Summary: Italy had been relaxing in the meadows...what happens when he is visited by an unexpected, scary country? first summary so its fail ene


**Looks can be deceiving**

Warning: Contains Yaoi malexmale relationship

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia or any of its characters.

It was a sunny midafternoon and feliciano was paying a visit to his favorite meadow. He

Loved being surrounded by trees and flowers but most of all he loved the animals he would

Find. Sometimes stray cats and even rabbits. He comes here when he wants to get away from

Germany and his training sessions.

This time he was hosting the world meeting meaning the other countries were here. They'd just finished a meeting and all it was everyone bantering back and forth. He really didn't see the point. So anyway here he was now relaxing and staring up at the clouds not noticing another country sneaking up on him. When he hears the snap of a twig caused by said country he turns around and freezes with fear. "of all people how did he find out

about my spot" he thought.

"good afternoon comrade. Nice day da?" Italy was unable to move or answer. All the colour faded from his face turning pale as his eyes darted around for a quick escape.

"y-yes Russia. I-it is a nice day"

he replied. When the larger country took a step closer Italy backed away. His eyes landed

on a tree that seemed fairly easy to climb. Quickly, with light footsteps he managed to get

to the tree and climb half way. The Russian walked up to the tree looking up at him confused

"what's wrong Italy? You look scared. could it be you are running from me?"

Italy knew he was feigning the hurt voice, or at least he thought he was. "S-si Russia you scare me...just please leave me in peace." the russian country only shook

his head at that and sat at the bottom of the tree. "nyet Italy. I want for us to be

friends. I won't leave you alone here."

Italy was terrified and clung onto the tree as if he were clinging to life itself. Soon he

heard light snores coming from the larger of the two and decided it was safe enough to slip

around the Russian and run to the safety of Germany and japan.

As he was carefully maneuvering down the tree to land beside Russia, a branch gave out causing him to fall into

the Russians lap. This startled Russia and his eyes shot open. The second Italy decided to

get up and run for it he felt two strong arms wrap around his tiny body.

"I knew you'd see it my way sooner or later" russia held Italy close to his body earning a

frightened whimper from the small Italian. "p-please...Russia...let me go" he

whispered as he squirmed to get out of the larger man's tight embrace. Russia simply held

onto him tighter and nuzzled against the Italians neck.

"so warm da" the breath against his neck made Italy shiver and lightly moan before

covering his mouth, the blood rushing to his cheeks. This merely excited the Russian and

proceeded to lick and nibble

Lightly on the smaller man's neck earning him muffled mewls and moans. "are we enjoying

this Italy?" the brown haired Italian shivered with fear and dared to look over his

shoulder at the man

Smiling back at him. " p-please..let me go..I'm scared."

Russia stared at him with a hurtful expression on his face and kissed his cheek. "

little Italy... Know that I would never hurt you...I'm only being forward because I love

you. I would never force you to do anything you did not want to."

with that, the Russian unwrapped his arms. Italy froze in shock at what he just heard. After

a few moments he shifted so he was facing Russia. For some reason, the man who was always

afraid, felt safe and at ease. Even as he sat in one of the most feared nations lap.

"you love me? But why?" he questioned.

Italy was more curious than anything. Russia just smiled and raised one of his gloved hands

to run it I'm the Italians hair. "you're so sweet and innocent and you always

want others around you to be happy. Your pure and I want you to myself."

Italy hadn't noticed how close the Russian got as he spoke until his lips were softly

captured by the larger man. The smaller nation instinctively wrapped his arms around the

larger nation to pull him closer. There was something in his heart that said this was fine.

He was the one. The kiss soon grew heated and russias arms wrapped around italys waist. He

nipped on the brunettes lower lip causing him to gasp and for the Russian to slip his tongue

in. They battled for dominance but Italy soon gave in. Something about being able to submit

to this man turned him on and he wanted more. Finally both parted gasping for air and Russia

placed soft kisses on the Italians cheek and neck. "Italy...would like to become one

with me?"

at that Italy blushed darker and looked up at Russia with confusion in his eyes. He wanted

to be with the man before him but was afraid to get hurt. Italy was not one to take pain

well. Whether it was physical or emotional. Italy nodded slowly and quivered as he spoke.

"si..b-but do you promise never to leave me?"

Russia stared at the beautiful heart wrenching sight before him. Italy looked as if he would

break down if Russia answered wrongly. But he knew his answer would satisfy his soon to be

lover.

"Da Italy...you are too sweet and like I said before, I want you to myself" the

little italian smile and wrapped his arms around the larger nation to pull him into a tight

embrace.

"then si Russia. I would gladly like to become one with you" with this, the

Russian needed no further invite and began to kiss and lick the smaller mans neck.

"call me Ivan da?" he whispered in between kisses. Italy thought about it for a

moment and smiled " si Ivan..that's a nice name..it's suits you.. Call me

Feliciano or feli for short." Ivan smiled and laid the Italian on his back before

hovering on top of him trailing kisses down his neck and removing feli's jacket and

shirt.

"mmmm...feliciano~" he loved how that name rolled off his tongue. It was as if

just saying that name was causing ivan to get harder. It definitely had an effect on

feliciano who was already moaning softly.

Ivan began to trail kisses down the brunettes chest until reaching a nipple and giving it a

lick before taking into his mouth.

"Aah!...I-Ivan" feliciano had never been touched so intimately and loved the

sensation ivans warm mouth was causing.

Ivan moved lower, trailing kisses and licks down his lovers body until he got to the hem of

his pants and quickly discarded both them and his boxers. Feliciano whimpered and turned

his head in embarrassment.

"It's not fair Ivan..I'm naked and you still have your clothes on" the

Russian smiled at this and proceeded to remove his large coat and quickly shedding the rest

of his clothes.

"There..better my little angel?" he leaned in to whisper in the Italians ear which

sent shivers up his spine.

"S-si" was all he could mange to say as Ivan grinded against his half erect

member. The smaller man wrapped his arms around the Russians neck and let out a gasp next to

his ear. This encouraged the larger nation to continue his actions and speeding up his

movements.

"Aaah Ivan...hhnnn.. More please!" Ivan smiled and reached a large hand down to

stroke both of them at the same time. Feli threw his head back and moaned loud at the

friction bucking up into said hand. This was amazing. He had never been touched in such ways

and he was enjoying every minute of it, crying out for more.

Ivan moaned and panted softly as he sped up watching his lovers face contort in pleasure. He

needed the smaller nation to cum hoping his essence would be enough lubrication. It

didn't take long for the little Italian to scream his release. His body shook as he

coated ivans hand and Ivan made sure he got every last drop.

Ivan smiled at his small framed lover and softly kissed him on the lips "Feli, did you

like that? Would you like more?" the Italian smiled, eyes half lidded with pleasure and

still being on the high caused by his first orgasm. Unable to respond he simply nodded. Ivan

spread the cum on his hand moistening up 3 fingers. He then pressed a finger at his lovers

entrance and rubbed around it. This made Feliciano gasp and buck into the new sensation.

"Now this may feel strange and uncomfortable at first but it promise it will get better

da." that said, Ivan pushed in the first finger. He was met with no resistance due to

Feli's hazy state.

Ivan was right, it was uncomfortable and Feliciano shifted about trying to get used to it.

It wasn't long before he started moaning and moving into the Russians finger. Ivan took

this as a sign and slowly pressed in the second finger stretching him further. The brunette

gave an uncomfortable whine and tried to relax. His larger lover rubbed his stomach and

kissed his thighs in order to comfort him. After the Russian added a third finger the

smaller nation whimpered in pain.

"I-it hurts Ivan." the Russian kissed his cheek and whispered encouraging words in

English and Russian. Feliciano never had the guts to tell Ivan but he loved his language and

listening to him speak it calmed the Italian down. That was until Ivan curled his fingers

and grazed the little italians sweet spot.

"Aaah!" Feli clinged to the man above him as he felt immense pleasure from that

spot. Ivan simply smiled and removed his fingers, coating what was left of the

'lubricant' onto his hard member.

"Ok Feli, this may hurt a bit but I ask you to bear with me da?" the little

Italian was now afraid and he wasn't afraid to show his fear, but he knew somewhere deep

down that the larger nation above wasn't trying to hurt him on purpose.

Feliciano node and wrapped his legs around the beige haired man. Ivan slowly started to push

his way into his lover and saw the tears of pain running down his cheeks. "The sooner

I'm in the better for him" Ivan thought and continued, despite the whimpers and

cries from the man below, until he was fully inside his lover. Ivan shivered at the tight

sensation and it took the love he had for feli to not move knowing his lover was in pain.

Ivan leaned over and kissed him, trying to comfort him once more. "y-you're

language." was all Ivan heard and he looked at the Italian with confusion.

"you're language relaxes me. I find it soothing." the Italian whispered. Ivan

smiled genuinely and whispered encouraging words in his language to the little Italian.

The smaller nation didn't understand a word of what Ivan was saying but it didn't

take long before a small mewl escaped his lips. Ivan took this as a sign saying his lover

was ready and pulled out and slowly back in watching his lovers face for his reactions.

"Hnn..I-Ivan...faster...please hit the same spot you did with your fingers." Ivan

lifted the smaller mans hips to better his angle and thrust in as deep and hard as he could

into Feli's prostate causing the smaller man to cling to him and scream out in

pleasure.

Ivan started to thrust in and out at an incredibly fast pace, the moans and screams coming

from his lover only urging him to go faster.

"Aaah! Ivan...HARDER!" Ivan thrust hard into the little Italians prostate

causing him to scream out his release. As much as Ivan wanted to keep going, the tightening

around his member sent him over the edge screaming out his lovers name.

Nothing was heard but the rustling of the leaves and the panting of both men as they came

down from their highs. Ivan picked up his lover and nestled him close to his chest. The

little Italian smiled and yawned snuggling as close to him as possible. The last two words

he said, although in Italian, made ivans heart soar. "Ti Amo" was all he said

before dozing off. Ivan smiled and kissed the top of his head covering the both of them up

with his large coat before following his lover into a slumber.


End file.
